


flickering lights

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny has issues, M/M, Mentions of Death, Porn With Plot, Smut, emotional past, past temporary character death, so does Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Ep. 09, Christian and Johnny meet up to discuss how to break into the shaft, when things take an unexpeted turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	flickering lights

**Author's Note:**

> Here´s another one. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> You can always hit me up on Tumblr. Come and talk about Powers with me. :D
> 
> Tumblr: Kingsmankaiju

It was late afternoon when Christian arrived in his Ford GT at the abandoned factory where he was supposed to meet Johnny. The Powers was already there dressed in his usual dark suit; waiting for him while smoking a cigarette and looking at his car in a judging way just like he did the first time they met in this abandoned area.

“Christian.” He was greeted by Royalle. “You´re late. I´ve already thought you´d have forgotten me.” Christian gave him a big and dirty grin and opened his arms as if he wanted to hug him. “How could I ever forget you, Johnny?” he asked haughty. Johnny was slightly rolling his eyes and teleported himself and Christian ten feet away only to teleported them back into the same spot in front of the car. “In case your friends tried to listen into our conversation.” He said angrily. Christian took out his phone and tossed it to the ground, already broken by the teleportation wave. “Shit. You should stop that, I don´t wanna buy a new mobile phone every fuckin´ time I meet you.”

They talked about how they break into the Shaft, studying blueprints and papers. Both didn´t realized how the sky was already turning pinkish until Johnny demanded a smoking break for himself. “You should stop that” Christian said, trying to not sound like a worried wife telling her husband to quit smoking. “Fuck you. As if it´s going to kill me. Honestly, Christian.” The brunette said, sounding annoyed. “I survived worse, remember? Also, who in this fucking world would miss me?” Johnny asked him. “I would.” Christian murmured more to himself. “The hell you would!” Johnny said raising his voice a little bit. “I would mourn you, just like I did the last time! Do _you_ remember? I thought you were dead. Eaten by our own teacher, our friend. I had lost you. So don´t ever fucking think you would have the right to tell me I wouldn´t miss you, because I fucking did!” Christian shouted angrily on top of his lungs, he didn´t cared what he sounded like this time; Johnny had hit a nerve by saying these things to him. It wasn´t like anyone would hear them out here anyway. Silent followed after that. The two men stood there, not knowing what to do next.

Johnny appeared only inches away from Christian´s face, a slightly guilty look on his face. “I´m sorry I didn´t told you.” He said with honest in his voice and looked deep into Walker´s blue eyes. “Let´s get back to work.” He felt as if the ice that had built up between them after he had returned had just broken. The feelings young Johnny Royalle had for his best friend had returned, only now, it was like a inner voice was screaming at him to fuck the Ex-Powers raw on the hood of that damn car.  
Without the Powers noticing, Christian had moved to get some blue prints out of the car, giving Johnny the perfect view of his bum, the Powers stood there, staring at the view with a grin, imagine how it would be to pull these globes apart, entering Christian from behind while whispering dirty things into his ear. “See something you like?” Christian asked suddenly into the silence of the area. Johnny felt caught. His eyes widened and a faint blush was creeping up his neck. “I don´t have a fucking clue what you mean!” Johnny said in outrage. Christian was laughing and shaking his ass a little bit. “I think you were just checking out my ass.” He said laughing. “Shut up!” Johnny said, looking away with a sheepish look on his face. Fuck.

Fuck this damned car, fuck those blueprints, fuck Walker. Well, he actually was planning on doing the last one, but the brunette would never admit this. Instead, he turned around, lighting his next cigarette and walked into the darkness, trying to bring some distance between himself and the Ex powers. Christian had something different in mind. He chased after the smaller man, pinning him against the hood of his car.

“Oh no, Johnny. You won´t get away this time.” His stare was intense and made Johnny feel a burning heat deep inside of him. “You won´t get away, understood? We sort this out. Just you and me, just like old times.”

His hot breath tickled Johnny´s ear and their lips where so close, too close to each other. Johnny couldn´t concentrate. He licked his lips once, twice as he stared at the man in front of him. The voice inside his head was back, telling him to kiss the dark haired man, to tear his crisp white shirt of his shoulders and to taste the soft skin underneath. Royalle closed his eyes, trying to focus. He didn´t know what to do. Until he felt a familiar pair of lips on his own. Christian was kissing him. They had done this before. Kissing each other, sometimes fumbling with each other’s clothes, but nothing more. The moment Johnny felt Christians tongue gliding into his mouth, he knew this time would be different. He moaned in approval before he began to take the lead, by undressing the Ex Powers in front of him. Christian let it happen while passionately kissing Royalle, sucking bruises in his collarbone and playing with the smaller man´s shirt buttons.

The cigarette Johnny had lightened up fell to the ground completely unnoticed.

Christian´s jacket went first. Followed by his shirt and trousers. Johnny took his time with that. Stopping from time to time to prep a kiss here and there. The taller man soon became a mess in his skilled hands, trashing from side to side, moaning. Johnny was really enjoying their game so far. He pushed his hands inside Walkers boxers, testing how far he could take their little game. The dark haired moaned, burying his head in the smaller man´s upper body. Johnny gave the Ex-Powers groin a light squeeze, before starting to jerk him off. Christian closed his eyes, sinking deeper into Johnny´s tight embrace. His lips found Johnny´s nipple, tongue gliding over the hardening bud. Johnny couldn´t remember how he lost is clothes, but there he was, naked body pressing against the taller frame of Christian Walker.

Johnny could feel the warm heat of the Ex-Powers body. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

His hips trusted forward, colliding with Christian´s, painfully hard, cock. They both moaned in unison. Johnny felt himself leaking pre cum.”Shit, Christian, come on. Can you please get on with it and just fuck me already?” He asked in a low voice. Christian nodded. “W-we don´t have any-...” Christian panted. Johnny sighed. “Don´t move.” He ordered. It took the brunette only a few moments to teleport himself into his bedroom, grab the half empty bottle of lube and disappear again.

Christian waited patiently for him while sitting on the car´s hood, lazily stroking himself. He was leaking pre-cum from time to time, which dripped onto the car. Johnny smiled at the sight in front of him. They shared a quick kiss while Johnny handed the bottle over to Christian, who purred some of it onto his fingers. Johnny´s breath hitched when he felt Christian´s finger at his entrance. He quickly began to prep the taller man´s neck with kisses. The Powers sucked an angry, red bruise into Christian’s collarbone when he felt the first finger entering him.

“Hey, be careful I don´t want the whole fuckin´ Powers-Division to know ´bout this.” The dark haired announced. Royalle grinned. “How ´bout I transport us into your commander’s office, huh? Tell me you couldn’t like that. Being fucked raw on Emile Cross´s desk. He could watch us, you know?” Johnny lulled into the dark haired man´s ear. Christian started to giggle.

“I´m not sure Harley would approve that.” Johnny joined his giggle. “What are we?” Christian asked. “Two school boys fucking each other behind the Gym, afraid that they´ll get caught by somebody?”  
Johnny closed his eyes as he felt another finger joining the first one inside of him. Christian had set a fast pace, his fingers curling and uncurling inside of him. The brunette moaned. “Fuck, Christian, right there!” He shouted when Christian found his prostate. The Ex-Powers smirked and kept hitting it with every push of his fingers.

“I´m ready, Christian, now c´mon. Fuck me, please!” He didn´t care if it came out desperate, at this point, all Johnny wanted was to get fucked by the Ex-Powers.

Christian purred more lube onto his fingers and cock and carefully lifted Johnny´s hips in the air. The brunette moaned, head falling back against the dark blue cowling, when he felt Christian finally entering him. Slowly at first, till he was fully seated inside. Then Christian moved his hips against Johnny´s smaller body. The movement sent bolts of pleasure up Johnny´s body. He felt electrified, like a fire spread through his veins. His whole body was throbbing with pleasure and the need to come.

The only sound that could be heard was skin hitting skin and their loud moans. Christian was hitting his prostate with every trust, his hands wrapped around Johnny´s cock, pumping, stroking along the thick veins, and smearing pre-cum over the tip. The Powers knew he wouldn´t last long. Only a few more trusts from Christian send him over the cliff. He came with a long, loud moan, Christian following close behind, his head buried in Johnny´s neck.  
The fell silent afterwards, Johnny dressed himself again, took out a cigarette and lighted it up. He could feel Christian staring at him. The Powers rolled his eyes and tossed it to the ground.

“Fine, you win, Christian.” He said.

“ _I always do.”_


End file.
